


The Nature of True Love

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe flying isn't quite John's one true love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to neevebrody for the beta.

"Sheppard!" Rodney shouted, rushing down the hall.

John didn't stop, but turned around and threw a drawn-out "Mc _Kay_ " over his shoulder.

"I need you," Rodney said impatiently when he'd caught up with him. John raised an eyebrow. "At the _lab_ ," Rodney added, rolling his eyes. His ears turned slightly red.

"Zelenka is waiting for me in the Jumper Bay. Go ask Lorne," John said matter-of-factly and continued down the hall.

"Lorne could fly the jumper for the tests," Rodney suggested.

" _Or_ Lorne could help you in the lab and _I_ take the jumper out, see how fast it can go now," John countered.

"Oh, of _course_. You know, if this works, the booster will be built into all the jumpers anyway. You won't actually _miss_ anything."

John glared at him. "But I wouldn't be _first_ ," he said, something close to a pout forming on his lips.

"I'll pretend that you did not just say that. So could you please stop treating the test like a prom date and just come with me?"

"Rodney, is there any reason that Lorne can't handle this?"

"I want _you_ ," Rodney said petulantly.

John's eyebrows rose again. Then a smirk formed on his lips.

"Oh, for God's sake. Grow up," Rodney groused, but he flushed again.

John grinned. Then it softened into a slightly exasperated but fond smile. "Okay, so how long do you think it will take? I'm _not_ going to let Lorne do the tests, but maybe I can tell Zelenka to postpone for an hour."

Rodney's face lit up. "An hour? That's perfect! More than enough. I mean _probably_ enough, but it shouldn't be a problem for Zelenka. He can do some preliminary readings. And then you can go and...take the jumper's new speed virginity," he finished wryly, starting to walk back down the hall.

John followed him. "You could _join_ us, you know," he said with a suggestive undertone.

"I don't do threesomes," Rodney spluttered unhappily.

John laughed. Then he bumped his shoulder with Rodney's. "Come on. It'll be great."

Rodney looked doubtful.

"I'll even let you... _drive_ for a while," John said meaningfully.

"God, Sheppard! That's just awful even for you. I'll come with you, but only if you stop with the innuendo."

"Deal!"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Let's go to the lab, so that we can finish in time to get you to your _true_ love," he said with a little sigh.

They started to make their way to the lab. After a few steps John said, "You know, true love isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Rodney turned and frowned at him. John smiled, glancing over at Rodney.

They kept on walking, Rodney's frown turning into a thoughtful expression. After a moment, he looked at John, and then it turned into an answering smile.


End file.
